What happened after
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: The episode where Kurt cheats at the end when Blaine wants to ditch practice but they go anyway,but what about what happened after practice? Well this is the answer Please reveiw and I'll love you for a while! XOXO


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.  
**

**Please review and hope you like it!**

**XOXO**

As soon as Glee practice was over, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the choir room, and down the hall toward the parking lot. Almost at a full run, he had missed Kurt so much the last few days. He also had plans for his now empty house.

"Where are we going?"

"My house" Blaine smirked.

"Okay." Kurt smiles back hoping Blaine was thinking what he was think of. After they got to Blaine's house, He jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to get Kurt's door.

"You're excited." Kurt commented jumping out of the car walking up towards the empty house.

"Well yes, I have a beautiful boy who I love more than anything, and an empty house...this usually merits me being exited!" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and led him inside. For a moment they stared at each other when they were up in Blaine's room, but then their lips crashed; teeth clacking, but it was a very passionate kiss

In between kisses Blaine managed, "God I missed you so much, we can't ever fight again...I love you so much Kurt."

"Never." Kurt gasps while pulling off Blaine's jumper.

Blaine started working off Kurt's shirt, "Oh god I love you"

"I love you." Kurt whispers while unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. Once both their shirts were off Blaine hitched Kurt's legs around his waist and carried them to the bed, then flopped Kurt down on it, straddling moans lightly kissing Blaine lowering to his chest.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, "Mmmmm..Kuuuuurt.." Kurt lowers himself more working his way down to his hip bones.

Blaine bucked up under the touch. "Babe..p-please..."

"Mhhhh?" Kurt hums sucking on Blaine's hip bone teasingly, while unbuckling his pants.

Blaine gasped, "Kuuuuurt! Hurry!"

"Shhhh." Kurt rips off Blaine's trousers, and then takes Blaine's full length moaning softly.

"OH FUCK KURT!" Blaine yelled as he bucked up into Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucks Blaine harder at his yells. Blaine's hands fly to tangle in Kurt's hair, "M-m-more!" Kurt hums while sucking Blaine testing if it will make a difference. Blaine shallowly thrusts, his grip on Kurt's hair tightening, "Oh shit! KURT!" Kurt moans and sucks harder bobbing his head, and swirls his tongue.

"Kurt! Just fuck meeee!" Blaine whined.

Kurt pulls off with a popping sound. "Lube?" Blaine reached for it and threw it at Kurt. Kurt slicked himself up and slowly entered Blaine.

"AH!" Blaine yelped along with a moan.

Kurt moans going in. "Blaineee."

Blaine groans, "Kuuurt! Hur-r-ry!" Kurt begins moving out and in each time faster; harder than before Blaine suddenly flipped them over, and started riding Kurt.

"AHH FUCK BLAINE." Kurt screams.

Blaine kept it up, and lent down to kiss Kurt, "Exactly." Kurt moaned in the back of his throat and kissed back roughly sucking on Blaine's bottom lip.

Kurt was close, Blaine could tell, "Come for me"

"BLAINE." Kurt moans coming biting his lip.

Blaine pulled off Kurt, he still hadn't come, but looking at Kurt he didn't know if he could even talk yet. So he assumed he would just spend the night with blue balls, until Kurt started pumping Blaine slowly.

Blaine's eyes fluttered, "Oh fuck baby."

"Now you have to come for me." Kurt whispers sucking on Blaine's neck; hand moving fast.

"Oh...ahh...a...KURT!" Blaine screamed as he started laughing, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Look!" Blaine said pointing to Kurt's cock which was already leaking and fully hard. "I guess we're not done yet." Blaine said as he kissed down Kurt's chest. Kurt mewls lightly. Blaine ran his hands all up and down Kurt's chest, determent to make this one last. He took his nipple in his mouth and sucked hard nipping and swirling here and there.

"Blaine." Kurt gasp his hips buckling forward.

Blaine looked up suppressing a giggle, "Yes Kurt?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, "Love you too!" Then went back to what he was doing trading nipples.

"I sometimes feel like you snort caffeine."

"Mmmm?" Blaine hummed around a nipple.

"I'mmm taking that as a yes."

Blaine pulled off with smack sound, "No Kurt, I do not snort caffeine." He then made his way down every inch of Kurt's body, everywhere that is except his cock. Kurt whines softly.

Blaine looked up mock innocence in his eyes, "Can I help you?"

"How about actually touching my cock sometime."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deep, then pulled back, "I don't knooooooooow...I think you have to ask nicely"

"Please?"

Blaine sucked right at Kurt's pulse point, "Beg."

Pleaseee Blaine. Pleaseeeee. Fuck pleaseee. Blaine." Kurt withers underneath him.

Blaine loved every second of this. "Please what?"

"Blow me."

Blaine smirked and moved down to Kurt's cock, just to drive Kurt crazy he licked a thin stripe from the top to the bottom and took Kurt's balls in his mouth and sucked.

Kurt groans. "Why are you being so hard?"

Blaine looked up, "Actually I think you're the one who's hard." Kurt stuck his tongue out at his again. Blaine lunged forward and bit gently on it, but wouldn't let go. After a moment he let go. Kurt lent into Blaine, moaning into a kiss.

Blaine pulled back, "Ya know for wanting to be blown you sure are distracting me a lot!"

"I don't care, as long as I have you." Kurt kisses Blaine again.

Blaine moved to straddle Kurt's lap, "I love you"

"I love you too." Kurt grabs on to Blaine's hair.

"Mmmm" Kurt kisses Blaine pulling on his hair lightly. Blaine kisses back nipping Kurt's bottom lip. His hands fall to cup Kurt's ass. Blaine's moves back down for the first time to night he began suck extremely hard on Kurt's cock.

"FUCK BLAINE!" Kurt yells thrusting into his mouth, but then Blaine pulls out and starts, kissing Kurt until they both moan loudly their body racked with pleasure they come together moaning loudly into each other's mouth. They mumble each other's name while they slowly kiss each other while things steam down.

"Like I said we can't fight ever again."

"I agree completely." Kurt whispers kissing Blaine then pulls back. "I love you."

"I love you too, I promise I will forever."

"I will always love you." Kurt sings quietly kissing the tip of Blaine nose. Blaine nuzzles his head into Kurt neck; Kurt sighs holding Blaine to him. They held each other as they fell asleep. Not a care in the world other than each other. No Sebastian. No glee. No school. No bullies. No family. Nothing else existed expect each other for that small moment in time.

**Hoped you liked it! Please review, and make my day!**

******VeryPotterKlainer and I wrote this! It was great fun! **

******XOXO**


End file.
